Love Makes The World Go Round
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Hermione wants love, but is it right there in front of her? R&R please! Main couple is R&Hr also inclues H


A/N: This is a R/Hr song fic. Hermione wishes that she could find true love. She doesn't realize it's right in front of her! The song is Love Makes The World Go Round by Ashlee Simpson.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.   
  
Here, Here I am again  
  
And I'm staring at these same four walls alone again  
  
And now All the colors blend  
  
I'm growing numb and I've become this empty page  
  
Hold on, it's tragic, stumbling through all this static  
  
"Hermione, come on!" Ginny Weasley yelled to her best friend. Hermione finally got everything she wanted out of Honeydukes. The holidays were over, and they wouldn't get another Hogsmeade weekend until Valentine's day. Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her out of the shop. They met up with Ron and Harry halfway down the street. They walked with them down to the Three Broomsticks. Unfortunantly for them, Draco and his gang of Slytherins were seated in a far corner. Again, unfortunantly for them, Draco noticed them.  
  
"Hey look, it's Potty and his posse. What's up. Weasley, another Weasly and Granger. How desparate for friends could you get?!" Draco laughed. Hermione cringed.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy! Don't make me hit you again." Hermione said, refering to the time she punched him in third year. That seemed to help him close his mouth.  
  
"Good job Hermione." Ron complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of Malfoy. The four of them sat themselves down. Hermione looked into her S.P.E.W. notebook.  
  
I just wanna talk you my  
  
Broken heart just has no use I  
  
I guess promises are bette left usaid  
  
Yeah  
  
Ron glanced sideways at her.  
  
"Still on with that ruddy 'spew'?" He grimaced. Hermione cast him a dark glance that made everyone else look down at their butterbeer.  
  
"For you information, it's S.P.E.W. It's none of your buisness anyways." Hermione said, sticking her nose back inside of her book. Ron shook his head. Hermione caught him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Time for a change of subject." Ginny said. Harry nodded his head rapidly.  
  
"How were your classes today?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Fine." They said in unison. Hermione blushed, but Ron still looked mad. The four of them drank in silence which was no problem for Hermione. She regretted what she said to him, but he made her so angry sometimes!  
  
And everytime you try to tell me  
  
Say the words that I'm the only  
  
I'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
  
When you say love makes the world round  
  
The four of them walked back to the castle. Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked together. Hermione trailed behind them. Ron looked back at her. She had her hands in her pockets and was looking at the ground. Ginny looked back too. She gave Ron a dirty look, then went to walk with Hermione. Hermione smiled weakly at her. When she looked up, she caught Ron's eye. She quickly looked back down. He looked ahead of him. When they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione made an excuse about not feeling good and ran to her bed. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the common room.  
  
"Why'd you even have to say anything to her about it? You always start the arguements!" Ginny scolded.  
  
"She's the one who snapped at me!" Ron shot back. Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, beginning to cry. She ran back to her room and stayed.  
  
My love  
  
Look at what you've done to me  
  
For someone who has felt so strong  
  
It's amazing, I'm completely gone  
  
Hold on, it's tragic, stumbling through all this static  
  
Ron went after her after getting nagged by Ginny. He knocked softly on the door. Hermione opened it slowly. She wiped the tears off of her face.  
  
"I'm really sorry for snapping at you." She said.  
  
"It's ok, really." He said.  
  
"No it's not. I always do that. I'm going to try to stop it." She said genuinely. He nodded. She hugged him tightly. Afterwards, they went down to dinner. It was alot easier since they made up. She was being especially nice to him. Hermione glanced over at Ginny and Harry. They were flirting! She looked confusedly over at Ron. He nodded at her, and she understood what he meant. She smiled. Inside, she was upset. She was probably the only girl in Gryffindor without a boyfriend. Lavender had Seamus, Parvati had Dean, Alicia and Angelina had Fred and George. Even Luna had Neville. Not to mention Katie and Oliver were together. She said she was full and went back to the common room. It was quite empty. Except for two people who were "studying". That was Susan and Justin. 'Yeah, their studying alright. Their studying eachother!' She thought. She was thinking until someone interupted her.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" This person asked. She turned around. It was Ron.  
  
"I'm ok. A bit upset though." She said. He looked a bit worried.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not upset with you." She said looking down at her feet. He looked relieved.  
  
"Have you noticed that everyone's coupling up?" She asked.  
  
"Noticed? How could I not? It's sickening to me." He said with a cringe.  
  
I just wanna talk to you my  
  
Broken heart just has no use I  
  
I guess promises are better left unsaid  
  
Yeah  
  
"I suppose. I just wish I wasn't the one who was cast out." She said.  
  
"Don't feel bad." Ron said.  
  
"I just wish I had a boyfriend like everyone else." She said.  
  
"Likewise." He said. She gave him a perplexed look.  
  
"Girlfriend, I mean." He said, catching her look. She giggled.   
  
"See? I like it when you laugh." He said, sitting in front of her.  
  
"Yeah." She said. His hand touched hers which made her blush. They stayed like that until Harry and Ginny walked in. Harry had his arm around Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron laughed at her. The four of them went to bed.  
  
And evertime you try to tell me  
  
Say the words that I'm the only  
  
And I'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
  
When you say love makes the world go round  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning still feeling bad. She got dressed and went down stairs. Ron was sitting on the common room floor playing exploding cards.  
  
She didn't see Harry or Ginny anywhere.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Breakfast." Ron said, looking up from his game.  
  
"Why aren't you there?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I was waiting for you." He said smiling.  
  
"Aww. Thanks. We can go now." She replied. They walked side by side to the Great Hall, laughing and joking along the way.  
  
If that's the kinda love you'll give me  
  
I'd rather be alone, believe me  
  
Is that the way you 'posed to treat me  
  
I'd rather walk away  
  
Once they got there, they saw everyone around them cuddling and hugging. Their faces dropped and they walked to their seats. They talked to eachother and ate. They sat for a while.  
  
"I can't wait until Valentine's Day." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Because we get to go to Hogsmeade." Replied Hermione, who was taking a sip of her pumkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, but one downside, everyone will be pairing up once again." Ron said, with a frown.  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me." She said in disgust. They finished their food and went back to the common room. It was full of couples. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother.  
  
"Want to go for a walk outside?" Hermione suggested. Ron nodded and followed her outside. Once outside, they started walking towards the lake that consisted of a giant squid. Ron took Hermione's hand as a spur of the moment thing. When he finally realized he'd done it, he let go suddenly.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
"It's ok." She replied.  
  
I just wanna talk to you my  
  
Broken heart just has no use I  
  
I guess promises are better left unsaid  
  
Yeah  
  
They walked in silence, blushing like crazy. Hermione kept casting sideways glances at Ron. He didn't notice them though. She suddenly grabbed his hand. She didn't let go. He flashed her his famous lopsided grin. She smiled back. They walked all the way to the lake. It sparkled in the sunlight. Suddenly, a light snowfall began, much to their delight. Hermione was catching snowflakes on her tounge and Ron was laughing at her. He looked around at the foot of snow that was already on the ground from the last time it snowed. It glistened. Hermione got up and began spinning around. All she could do was smile and laugh. Soon, Ron got up and began spinning too.  
  
And everytime you try to tell me  
  
Say the words that I'm the only  
  
And I'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
  
When you say love makes the world go round  
  
Afterwards, they layed down in the snow side by side. They were both breathing heavily. Hermione glanced over at Ron. He was already looking at her. Snow was falling onto her eyelashes. It was also covering her face. The light from the sun was reflecting off of the snow and into her eyes. She laughed out for no reason at all. He loved the way she laughed. She sat up a little bit. Soon, she was hovering over him. Her hair was flinging in his face. She leaned down and kissed him through the snowflakes that had fallen on his lips. It felt very strange to kiss through snowflakes. She loved the feeling though.  
  
Yeah  
  
You say love makes the world go round  
  
She pulled back and began biting her lip. She closed her eyes and giggled quietly. She plopped back down next to him.  
  
"Finally." Said someone who had saw the whole ordeal.  
  
Everyime you try to tell me  
  
I don't care, your not the only  
  
Don't you know I'm coming back around  
  
Cause I say love makes the world go round  
  
Hermione gasped and shot up. It was Harry and Ginny, walking up to them, holding hands.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, acting as if she didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"You kissed!" Ginny said, squealing with joy. Ron rolled his eyes.'  
  
"Yes and we'd like to be alone if you don't mind." Rom told her. Ginny turned around with Harry and they walked away. Even through the snide remark Ron had just given her, Ginny was as happy as could be. Ron was still laying down and had more snowflakes on his face. Hermione took the oppurtunity and kissed him again...  
  
Yeah  
  
Cause I say love makes the world go   
  
Round  
  
A/N: Awwww, cuteness! That was sweet if I do say myself! I've decided to add something else to the end of my fics. LKF's!(Little known facts)  
  
Fact: The trio is in their sixth year in this fic.  
  
Fact: Ginny is in her fifth year.  
  
Fact: Couples: Lavender and Seamus, Parvati and Dean, Luna and Neville, Oliver and Katie, Alicia and Fred, Angelina and George, Susan and Justin, Harry and Ginny, and the main one, Ron and Hermione.  
  
That's all I can think of that isn't on here. If you have any questions, include them in your reviews!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
